Existing conventional floor boxes are designed so that the electrical device is located above the floor, below the floor (such as in a recessed floor box), or equal to or nearly equal in elevation to the top of the floor surface. Typically, these electrical floor devices are oriented so that the outlet face is parallel to the floor surface and is closed off by a cap or thin lid when not in use. These types of typical device or floor boxes cannot be used in ultra-shallow floors due to the height of the electrical box or electrical device, except when the device is completely installed above the top surface of the floor. This, in turn, creates a trip hazard.